1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ventilating apparatus, and more particularly, to those devices which can be removeable affixed to a moving user.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous devices which can be used to provide a flow of air toward the face of the user or to cause the air flow to clear the vicinity of the user's eyes, etc. of particulate matter or other airborne particles which would otherwise obscure the vision of the user. The typical device disclosed by the prior art requires the use of a device which is remote from the user and which is restricted either to a given area or to some defined volume which is controlled by the device itself. Space cooling units or other conventional fans are typical of this class of devices. The inadequacies of these devices are obvious. Since the ventilating function of the devices is limited to a fixed area, any movement of the user could result in the total loss of cooling, ventilating or extraction of particulate matter in the vicinity of the user. The present invention resolves this problem by providing means whereby the ventilating unit can be carried by the user irrespective of location.
Another class of devices disclosed by the prior art are generally applied in industrial applications. Where individuals are required to work in locations where the air may contain smoke or other particulate matter which would obscure vision, sophisticated devices generally provide movement of the air away from the user, these devices generally employing conventional masks and filters. Despite permitting the device to be moved with the user, there are inherent problems. Since these devices are generally employed in industrial applications, they cannot be employed for cooling purposes as opposed to air extraction. In addition, because they are generally associated with sophisticated masks and filters, they are permanently mounted to a single head covering. The present invention substantially resolves this problem. The present invention can be moved from one head covering to another, the only requirement being that the covering have means for receiving the outer frame of the ventilating unit. In addition, the present invention can be employed in both ventilating and cooling applications by reversing the rotation of the impeller shaft.